Kefka Vs Giygas
Kefka versus Giygas is the final battle of the first season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the fifteenth battle overall. Both competitors are epic final bosses. Battle Information WoodenHornets as Kefka PopFilter as Giygas ShadowEbreo as Ganondorf Justin Buckner as Mother Brain Pool as Eggman ZombieLicker as Blue Mancha as Diablo Beats by Unbeatables, BDOTEATZ, DansonnBeats, and Youtube producers. Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/mancha-4/kekfa-versus-giygas-uber-rap Lyrics UBER RAP BATTLES OF FICTION KEFKA VERSUS GIYGAS BEGIN Kefka: (Kefka Laugh) Let’s see what we’re dealing with A fucked-up red blob who got beat by little kids Read my lips. Mercy is for wimps! Feel the power of my Meteor in this total eclipse! It’s kind of freaking funny how a fetus thinks he’s frightening I’ll dispose this opposition with Ultima and Havoc Wing You’ll soon be dead like Maria. Isn’t that tragic. Have fun trying to topple the wicked god of magic Giygas: Ah, Grrr, kefkakefkakefka I’ll kill this Psycho Clown like how you killed Gestahl You’re just sittin’ upon your statue Dancing Mad like the Joker I’M THE UNIVERSAL COSMIC DESTROYER, MOTHERFUCKER Oh, your voice, it hurts... It hurts... Just shut up, you bigot Why are you even trying to rap, fucking blind god idiot Angelic, huh? That act’s all just for show This Fallen One shall continue his descent into the snow Kefka: Go abort yourself, you bitch. I’ll destroy your existence I ruined a whole world with pure magic and persistence. I'm a god! I'm all powerful! ''You meaningless thing. For major ass-kicking is what the great Kefka brings. '''Giygas:' You’re a loose cannon! A megalomaniac of torment I bet you wish you had friends, you’d pray to them at present This second phase is crushing you, so go hide in your tower Yet you cannot grasp the true form of Giygas’s power (Did somebody say true power? MY TIME HAS COME!) Ganon: ''' GANONDORF HERE TRIFORCE OF POWER IN HAND I’m here to ascend the throne as king of the land Are you insane, Palazzo? I’ll dispatch you myself! Need a ride up to the North Pole? Santa has a thing for elves. Kefka you magic pussy, why don’t you whip up some decent rhymes You’ll be slaughtered and spread out across the Temple of Time And you, 9gig, stop fucking around and step into my dungeon Maybe from now on you won’t get slaughtered by children Embodiment of Evil? More like Ghost Pussy Weevil. I’ll curse you like the Deku Tree in this medieval upheaval! Your Demise is coming close, so soon you’ll both be slain But don’t feign to have brains or you’ll experience pain '''Mother Brain: You’re joking about brains, bitch? Don’t even start. I’ll rip you like the Triforce of Wisdom, PART BY PART You’re the Dark Lord, Ganon? Isn’t that a bit cliche? Yeah, you’re one to talk about Kefka here being gay Make reality horrific? Giygas, you’re all talk Defeat you easily? Haha! PSY BRAINSHOCK! Oh wait, you know what? Ganon was right, you fucking homo I’ll eradicate you all and reset you to zero I’m smarter than any other, so it’s best you’re held back Then like the milf I am I’ll use a Laser Brain Attack! Try fighting with me, you’ll end up with your necks severed Being a brain, I’m a genius! I’ll endure forever! Eggman: Woah, calm down there motherfucker there’s no need to get hasty Why the hell do you get beat by a bitch that’s white and pasty? Seriously, what are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be intelligent? Like Samus I’ll put the smackdown on this dangerous experiment Unfortunately for you all, defeat and you go hand in hand When I take over you can work minimum wage at Eggman Land! Poor Ganon can’t handle an elf who gets his power from a shape Don’t bother trying to run from Robotnik, oh, you’ll never escape Gigyas I don’t need to diss you, your name makes fun of itself And you stick your Magitek up your ass and just fuck yourself I’m bringin’ Chaos to this battle and he’s ragin’ like a stallion So to all of you losers, don’t try messin’ with the Champion! Blue: Champion, bitch? Didn’t you get the fucking memo? Step right the fuck up, I'll show you more than a demo For the love of god, calm the hairs on your stache ’cause I won’t be the first one that’s Blue to beat your fat ass You look like a pedophile with your red coat and glasses So hot I'm like a Charizard turning you into ashes Mother Brain, I’ll shoot you down like Captain N: The Game Master I’ll take over the Dark World! Pack your bags, you bastard Like Mewtwo, you may be evil, but my solution’s simple, yall I’ll catch both your fucking asses with my bag of Master Balls! I’m the most powerful Trainer ever! Ain’t THAT swell? BLUE MOTHERFUCKING OAK WILL BURN YOUR ASSES IN HELL (Leam yreve retfa hsurb dna selbategev ruoy tae) Diablo: Hell, motherfucker? Don’t mess with my region The seven Evils are one within me! I am '''Legion!' Look you little prissy bitch, Red kicked your ass at once I’m doing the same thing once more, you Slowpoke-assed dunce And fatty? Really? Gonna fuck shit up again? Not even a 300 IQ is going to aid you towards a win You’re never gonna win, Brain, and everybody knows That you’re completely screwed when you face RED LIGHTNING HOSE Prince of Evil? You’re more like a princess I’ll leave you in my castle like a damsel in distress Kicking Giygas with rhyme is simply sublime Better watch out, cuz ''it’s raping time And lastly, you, frankly fucked-up McDonald You’ll be destroyed like Tristram as events unfold Stronger than Baal! Mephisto! Oh, you’ve made an error. You fucked with the Prime Evil? Welcome to the Realm of Terror. Trivia *The idea for this battle was around since about Dorothy Gale versus Alice Kingsleigh. *A considered battle for the series was Red and Blue versus GLaDOS and Chell but that was scrapped and turned into this and GLaDOS versus The Riddler. *Before his verse, Diablo mutters "''Eat your vegetables and brush after every meal" ''in reverse. This is a direct reference to Diablo I, where he says the exact line in reverse before you battle him. *Bowser was not included due to Peach being in Princess Peach versus Xena. *Except for Eggman, who used a font from the Ace Attorney games, the fonts used and text boxes for each character were ripped and/or edited from the games. *Kefka, Giygas, and Blue's backgrounds are ripped from their games. They are the backgrounds behind them while fighting them. Ganondorf's is the Pyramid from Link to the Past, where he appears, Mother Brain's is generic from Metroid, and Eggman's is the X-Zone from Sonic. Diablo's is generic. Category:Season 1 Category:Storm Two